


难宣于口

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 当史蒂夫以衰老的姿态回来后，巴基仍然以好友的身份待在他身边。他们曾经聊天，说起史蒂夫那段时空旅行中所发生的一切。然而巴基一次也没有问过，在那个时空，史蒂夫有没有遇到过另一个巴基。而对于史蒂夫来说，这或许是他永远也不会对任何人说的秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

巴基平静的对着镜子刮胡子。在他身后，客厅的电视机发出一阵阵喧闹声，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，头一点一点的，打着瞌睡。“啪嗒”一声，他手里的遥控器掉在了地上。  
巴基无声的叹了口气，放下剃须刀，走到沙发旁，弯腰将遥控器捡起，放在了茶几上。史蒂夫一下子清醒过来，有些尴尬的笑了笑，自嘲般的说:“怎么一不小心就睡着了呢。”  
巴基直截了当的回答:“因为你老了啊，伙计。”  
空气中一下子沉默下来，巴基后知后觉的感到一丝歉意:“抱歉，我不该这么说。”史蒂夫摇摇头:“没什么可抱歉的，巴基，你说的又没错。”  
他确实老了，头发斑白，眼角爬满了皱纹，连身躯也不再伟岸——他甚至已经不再是美国队长了。  
巴基拿起遥控器，关掉了电视，没有回头，以一种不经意的语气开口问道:“说真的，有个问题我一直想问你，史蒂夫。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫抬头看着他。  
“你为什么还会回来呢？”  
史蒂夫愣住了，有那么一瞬间，他以为巴基是在开玩笑。然而不是，巴基的语气听不出任何玩笑的意味。  
“……你觉得，我不该回来吗，巴基？”他有些不知所措的反问。  
巴基转过身来，看着他，耸耸肩:“也许吧。你对我说让我别做傻事的时候，我就猜到你要干什么了。我想你大概不会再回来了吧——我真的这么想，所以看到你还是回来了的时候，我挺吃惊的。”  
“难道你不想我回来吗？”史蒂夫吃惊极了，“可我答应过你……会回来的啊。”  
“我以为那只是一句随口的承诺而已。”巴基笑了笑，然后转过身去，“其实你不用因为答应了我，就一定要回来。留在那个时代不也挺好吗？有你喜欢的人，也有你怀念的生活——你本来就属于那个时代。”

史蒂夫半张着嘴，一句话都说不出来，他一直以为巴基是希望他回来的——所以他告诉巴基，在我回来之前，别做傻事。  
他以为他和巴基之间，这点默契还是有的。巴基知道他最大的遗憾是什么，一直都知道。当他告诉巴基，他想去见佩吉一面时，巴基说，去吧，史蒂夫，既然你有这个机会。  
巴基从来都是最理解他，无条件支持他的那个人，不是吗？  
“可，可我不能把你一个人丢在这儿。”史蒂夫结结巴巴的说，“我当然要回来，巴基。”  
“事实上，”巴基语气平静，“我留在这个时代也挺好的，何况也不是一个人，我也有了新的朋友。”  
他看向史蒂夫:“你还觉得我是你的责任吗，史蒂夫？别了吧，你完全可以选择你想要的人生，而不用顾及我。”  
“你……是在怪我吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼的开口，“怪我在那个时空，停留了太长时间？”  
“不。”巴基笑了，真心实意，“你忘了吗？虽然你确实渡过了漫长的几十年人生，然而对于我来说，仅仅只有十秒钟而已。”  
虽然你从我眼前离开，只有短短那么十秒钟而已，但是当你回来的时候，你已经过完了你的一生。  
幸福，美满，毫无遗憾的一生。  
所以为什么不干脆就留在那个世界呢？何必以衰老的姿态再回来呢？  
曾经巴基以为史蒂夫是不会衰老的，当他成为美国队长的那一天起。他以为自己一定是会先老去，死去的那一个。真没有想到，他竟然会有亲眼目睹史蒂夫衰老的一天。  
就像任何一个普通人一样。  
原来这就是你想要的人生吗？失去四倍血清的效力，卸下美国队长的光环，只为了和你心爱的姑娘，拥有普通人幸福的一生。  
对你来说，这仿佛时空旅行般的“另一种人生”，和你原本美国队长的人生，你更喜欢哪种呢？  
巴基曾经想问，但终究还是没有问。也许对史蒂夫而言，普通人幸福的一生，才是他真正想要的吧。  
也是，美国队长，背负太多，活得太累。就连巴基，似乎也成了他的责任，沉甸甸扛在肩头。  
该退休了，史蒂夫。

巴基给史蒂夫把早餐留好后，就出门了。他约了山姆一起做射击训练——事实上，巴基并不宅，正如同他自己所说的，他也有了新朋友，不仅仅只是山姆而已。  
所以很多时候，史蒂夫都只能无所事事的待在家里，看看书，看看电视，偶尔上会儿网。  
他的目光落在自己的手指上，那枚戒指泛着冷厉的光。当他回来时，山姆曾经问他是怎么回事，他只是笑了笑，然后回答，他陪了一个姑娘一段时间。  
是的，一段时间。  
只有他自己知道，这段时间，到底是多长。  
巴基在他回来后，也和他聊过几次关于他在另一个时空的生活，他问他和佩吉结婚后住在哪里，是不是买了他曾经想要拥有的带白色栅栏的房子——当他还是那个一穷二白，病弱不堪的史蒂夫时，那确实是他的梦想，买个带白色栅栏的房子，养两条狗。  
巴基甚至连他养的狗叫什么名字也问了，但唯独没有问他，在另一个时空，有没有遇到另一个巴基。  
按道理，既然他可以和另一个佩吉开始新的人生，那么他也理当可以遇到另一个巴基。可是巴基没有问过他，没有问他你有没有去找过那个巴恩斯啊，史蒂夫？哪怕一次，也没问过。  
也许巴基觉得，既然他还好端端的待在这儿，那说明他的未来并没有被改变。他依旧掉下了火车，被九头蛇带走，被迫洗脑，成为冬兵。  
可是巴基，你真的以为我没有去找过你吗？  
你真的以为我在那个时空，停留了那么漫长的时光，仅仅是因为要陪佩吉走到最后吗？  
不过，这大概会是史蒂夫一个人的秘密，永远埋藏在心底。巴基不必知道这一切，因为他已经有了新的生活。  
而且看起来，他也不再那么需要自己了。  
况且自己也已经老了，太老了，留给他的时间又还剩下多少呢？  
史蒂夫的手指不自觉的抚摸过餐桌——这房子里的每一件家具都是他和巴基去亲手挑选的。  
你真的不再需要我了吗，巴基？那我回来……有什么意义呢？


	2. Chapter 2

结束和山姆的射击训练后，巴基拒绝了山姆关于一起去吃墨西哥菜的提议。  
“我还得回去给史蒂夫弄吃的呢。”巴基擦着汗，笑着说。  
“得了吧，史蒂夫还没有老到不能自己做饭的地步吧？”山姆翻了一个白眼，“再说了，可以叫他一起出来吃啊。”  
巴基摇摇头:“不了。”  
山姆怀疑的看着他:“你不是有约会吧？”  
巴基露出个高深莫测的笑容，山姆在他肩上捶了一拳:“操，什么时候有的妞儿？”  
“我可什么都没有承认。”巴基回了他一拳，“史蒂夫还等着我呢，回头见。”  
“好吧，回头见。”山姆冲他挥挥手，吹着口哨离开了。

 

巴基并没有赶回去给史蒂夫做饭，正如山姆所说，史蒂夫完全可以给自己弄点儿吃的，不需要他老妈子一样操心。  
他也没去和别的什么妞儿约会。  
他站在佩吉的墓碑前，台阶上摆放着新鲜的花束，大概是佩吉的家人刚刚来过。巴基觉得很抱歉，他忘记给佩吉带束花来。  
这里埋着的佩吉，和史蒂夫回到过去结婚的佩吉，是同一个吗？显然不是，因为这里的佩吉，明明拥有自己的家庭和子女。巴基始终觉得不可思议——为什么史蒂夫回到过去，和佩吉结婚，共度余生，而这个世界的佩吉，却依旧还是走完了她原本的人生？  
难道史蒂夫，只是遇到了另一个时空的佩吉而已吗？那么他……有没有遇到过另一个巴基？  
这个问题，巴基从没有问过史蒂夫。  
那个时空的巴基.巴恩斯在哪儿？他有没有追随你一起踏上战场？有没有再次掉下火车？有没有被九头蛇抓走？有没有……被洗脑改造成冬兵？  
巴基没有问，因为史蒂夫也从没向他提起过，在那个时空，有没有另一个巴基。  
就当是没有吧……或者，就算有，史蒂夫也无暇顾及。  
毕竟他已经找到了佩吉。  
巴基回想起自己今天对史蒂夫说的那句，为什么你还要回来呢？史蒂夫是受伤了吧？那明显不知所措的表情。  
不知道为什么，巴基觉得有些痛快。  
有时候，巴基觉得自己的灵魂仿佛分裂成两半。一半的他希望对史蒂夫温柔，他们是最好的朋友，他永远支持史蒂夫的任何决定，他从心底希望史蒂夫能获得幸福，过他自己想要过的生活。而另一半的他却在脑海深处冷冷的提醒自己：嘿，你那么懂他，一个眼神就明白他的想法，让他追随自己的心。可是当你死过一次，好不容易又回来了后，他却毫不留恋的去了他想去的那个时代，把你留在了这里。  
其实没关系，他留在这个时代，这个世界，完全没问题。  
就算没有史蒂夫，也完全没问题。  
巴基在寒风中伫立了良久，最后他摘下帽子，对着佩吉的照片微微弯腰，向她道别，离开了墓园。

 

史蒂夫给自己弄了个三明治。  
巴基还没有回家，当然，他并不是为此而担心。他猜巴基和山姆做完射击训练后，大概是一起去吃饭了。或许……兴致好的话还会相约去酒吧喝个两杯？  
他原本担心巴基会不会不适应现代生活——就像当初的他一样，无法融入这个格格不入的时代，永远只是个过时之人。但看起来巴基比那时候的他好多了，不过这也不奇怪，巴基本来就是个善于交际，讨人喜欢的家伙。  
他想要交上新朋友，一点儿也不难。  
史蒂夫的目光不断的瞟向墙上的挂钟，七点，八点，九点，巴基一直没有回来。  
他终于忍不住给山姆发了一条短信，问他和巴基在哪儿。山姆很快回复他:巴基？他不是早回去了吗？  
史蒂夫疑惑的盯着短信，山姆没和巴基在一起吗？  
隔了一会儿，山姆的短信又过来了:怎么巴基一直没回去吗？别担心，我想他大概是去约会了。  
约会？  
史蒂夫愣住了，巴基……什么时候交了女朋友吗？  
就在他对着手机发呆时，传来了开门的声音，巴基回来了。  
史蒂夫立刻看向门口，巴基看上去并无异样，裹着一身湿寒，抬起头，蓝绿色的眸子向他看过来。  
史蒂夫呼吸一窒。  
“怎么了？”巴基头偏了偏。  
史蒂夫移开了视线，尽量以随意的口吻问道:“我听山姆说……你去约会了？什么时候交的女朋友？”  
巴基一愣，随即反应过来山姆大概真以为他去约会了，然后告诉了史蒂夫。这个大嘴巴，巴基无奈的摇摇头。  
“我没有去约会。”  
史蒂夫不知为何，在心里悄悄松了口气。他的语气重新恢复了热忱:“想要再吃点儿什么吗，巴基？我做了三明治……”  
“谢了，不过我已经吃过了。”巴基头也不回的往浴室走去，“你也去早点休息吧，不用等我。”  
史蒂夫站在原地没动，他坐在餐桌旁，等了巴基整整三个小时，然而巴基回来后，几乎没怎么正眼看他。  
为什么你还要回来呢？留在那个你喜欢的时代不好吗？  
这句话再次在他脑海里回响。  
原来巴基根本就不在乎他是不是会回来。  
史蒂夫茫然了。

 

巴基曾经问过他，和佩吉在一起，得偿心愿的感觉怎么样。他含糊的回答，只是觉得再也没有遗憾了。  
他的目光再次回到自己的手指上，那枚戒指折射出幽幽的光。  
佩吉.卡特，他真正爱过的女孩。他为了她回到过去，回到他们相约起舞的那一刻。在见到她的第一眼，他差点冲动之下立刻向她求婚。  
然而他没有。  
他还记得当自己去医院探望年老的佩吉时，佩吉说过，她这一生过得很好。  
她有自己的丈夫和孩子。  
其实也没问题，他脑子里有个声音在说，原本就是你们相爱在先，况且这个时候佩吉也还没有和她之后的丈夫相遇，你不算是破坏她的家庭，你只是拿回原本属于你的幸福而已。  
真的吗？  
比起自己和她相爱的那短短几个月，之后伴随着佩吉走过漫长一生，也为她所爱的那个人，他连出现都不值得吗？  
难道自己不是在夺走原本属于他的幸福吗？  
最后，他允许自己出于私心，陪伴了佩吉一年。这一年，他们就像任何一对相爱的情侣一样，经历了一段非常美好的时光，然后以和平方式分手。  
他对佩吉说，他还有更重要的任务要去完成，不得不离开，也许不会再和她相见。  
佩吉，他的好姑娘，在接受了这一切后，含泪与他道别。他们最后一次相拥共舞，他给了她一个深深的离别之吻。  
音乐缓缓流淌，有些伤感，有些不舍。但史蒂夫知道，在自己离开之后，会有另一个人出现，抚慰佩吉的心灵，给她爱情，也给她一个温暖的家庭。  
他保留了那枚戒指，为这份逝去的爱情留以纪念。  
然后他转身离开。


	3. Chapter 3

巴基半夜被一阵断断续续的咳嗽声吵醒了。  
他从床上起身，走到隔壁房间门口，敲了敲门:“史蒂夫，你还好吗？”  
咳嗽声顿时停止了，片刻，他听到史蒂夫的声音响起:“我没事，巴基。”  
可是他听出来了，史蒂夫的声音里明显带着压抑的哮喘音。  
巴基立刻扭开门走进了房间，径直走到了史蒂夫床前。天啊，史蒂夫看起来很不好，额上冒着虚汗，正在努力的平复哮喘。  
巴基不假思索的走到窗前打开了窗，让房间透透气，然后去厨房倒了一杯水，从床头柜抽屉里翻找出哮喘药，扶起史蒂夫，将药片和水杯递给他。  
史蒂夫费力的呼吸着，喉咙里发出呼呼的声音，就像破旧漏风的风箱，他看起来苍老而衰弱，如同一个风烛残年的老人。  
史蒂夫努力的吞下药片，巴基拿来条湿毛巾，擦拭着他的脖子和手臂。他的动作很熟练，突然之间，他仿佛回到了多年前，当他们还在布鲁克林，史蒂夫还是那个体弱多病的豆芽菜时，每当他哮喘发作，巴基就是这么照顾他的。  
随着血清的失效，史蒂夫曾经的那些疾病也慢慢回到了他身上。  
巴基失神的看着史蒂夫，药效渐渐发生作用，史蒂夫终于慢慢平静下来。他依旧虚弱不堪，隔了很久，才轻声说了一句:“给你添麻烦了，巴基。”

 

巴基忽然心头一酸。  
从什么时候开始，他和史蒂夫之间变得如此生疏。对话间充满了“谢谢”、“麻烦你”之类的礼貌用词。似乎是从史蒂夫回来那天起，巴基就不再像从前那样和他亲密无间了。  
其实巴基一直都知道，自己只是史蒂夫的好哥们儿。  
在他们出生的那个年代，有些事情是想也不敢去想的。正如同他永远只能站在史蒂夫的身后，凝视着他的背影一样。他愿意为史蒂夫介绍女朋友，带他一起参加四人聚会，他竭尽所能表现得像个无可挑剔的好兄弟。  
史蒂夫从来不受任何女孩儿青睐，每次约会都以失败而告终。每当巴基安慰他时，心里都在想，没关系，我会一直陪着你。  
然后佩吉出现了。  
当小酒馆里巴基看到佩吉出现时，他转头看向史蒂夫，那一刻，他知道自己是真的失去史蒂夫了。  
不，不是那种意义上的失去。他们仍然是一起出生入死，能够放心把后背交给对方的挚友，但从此以后，史蒂夫的心里，巴基不再是第一位。  
友情从来都只能退居于爱情之后。  
巴基没什么可抱怨的，他甚至为史蒂夫感到高兴，他也想好了，如果战争结束后，史蒂夫和佩吉结婚了，那么他也要找个好姑娘去约会，那份曾经埋藏于他心底蠢蠢欲动的感情，就此封藏，再不见天日。  
他们可以做一辈子的好兄弟。  
当命运捉弄，颠沛流离，他和史蒂夫又重逢于新的世纪，是史蒂夫一手将他从泥沼中拯救出来。史蒂夫为他不顾一切，哪怕与整个世界为敌——巴基永远也不会忘记，当无数支枪瞄准他时，史蒂夫手持盾牌将他挡在身后的那一刻。  
他以为终于只剩他们两个人了，一切尘埃落定，在这个他们同为过时之人的新时代，这个更为开放和包容的新世界，他和史蒂夫……会不会，还是有那么一丝希望？  
世界得以拯救，而史蒂夫……却选择了回到旧时光。  
他明明还在这里，史蒂夫却放心的把他交给了山姆，然后如释重负的离开。  
其实出于好朋友的立场，这有什么不对呢？巴基想。  
是我要求太多。

 

当史蒂夫过完他圆满的一生再度回来后，巴基曾经有过一股冲动——爱他妈去哪就去哪吧，世界之大，他哪里不能立足，就算单枪匹马去继续干掉九头蛇残余势力，为自己复仇，也不失为一种人生方式。  
既然史蒂夫可以选择去过他的人生，为什么自己不可以。  
为什么要留下来作为新任美国队长的搭档，满世界出任务。  
为什么要负责照顾这个老头。  
神盾局不负责给美国队长养老的吗？  
虽然这么想，但他还是一言不发的接受了弗瑞的招募，开始为保护这个世界而战斗。  
就像他那么多年以前，奔赴战场，为了整个世界的和平而战斗一样，他永远都是一名战士。  
他也毫无怨言的留在了史蒂夫身边，继续以好友的身份照顾他，也许到了那么一天，好好送别，参加他的葬礼，每年在他的墓碑前为他献上一束花。  
只是在巴基的心里，他再也无法和史蒂夫像之前那么亲密，他尽可能的和山姆多出任务，要么就早出晚归，因为他不知道和史蒂夫两个人待在家里，他们能聊些什么。  
他也厌倦了故作感兴趣的问他，在那段时空旅行中，发生了哪些有趣的事——反正都离不开佩吉吧。  
他知道自己对史蒂夫的态度近乎冷漠，偶尔还会忍不住讽刺他两句，故意戳他的伤口——比如那句，为什么还要回来呢？就留在你的旧时代，佩吉死了后，你也继续隐姓埋名，默默地跟着寿终正寝不好吗？非要拖着这副衰老的躯体，辛苦的回到这个地点，何必呢？  
其实我也没想过你还会回来，即使看不到你，也不会有多少失望。  
这些话翻腾在他舌尖，但每每都被他忍住了。  
他不应该对史蒂夫这种态度。  
史蒂夫其实并没有对不起他的地方，也没有义务要回应他的感情，仅仅是作为朋友的话，史蒂夫从没做错过什么。  
是他贪心了。  
看到如今被衰老和病痛所折磨，行将就木一般的史蒂夫，巴基终于还是心软了。  
他决定好好陪史蒂夫走过他人生的最后一段路程，以真正好友的身份。

 

“我明天陪你去医院做个检查。”巴基对史蒂夫说，“你很久都没去检查过了吧？”  
史蒂夫一愣，一瞬间竟露出个受宠若惊的表情，他摇了摇头:“不用了，我可以自己去……”  
“明早起来，我就陪你去医院，就这么定了。”巴基干脆利落的说，不容置疑。他替史蒂夫掖好被子，关上台灯，转身准备离开。  
“我以为我才是那个习惯于下命令的人？”他身后传来史蒂夫的声音，含着一丝笑意。  
“你已经不是美国队长了，老头子史蒂夫。”巴基的声音里也带上了久违的轻松，他没有回头，挥挥手离开。  
史蒂夫凝视着黑暗中离去的背影。  
西伯利亚呼啸的寒风仿佛还回荡在耳边，冰天雪地中，他艰难的徒步穿梭那片冰原，最后终于找到了极为隐蔽的一间安全屋。  
冬日战士全副武装，坐在地板上，露出血淋淋的伤口，正试图单手替自己取子弹。门被推开的一瞬间，枪声响起。  
他敏捷的躲过了子弹。  
“你是谁？”金属手臂稳稳的举着枪，面无表情的九头蛇资产冷冰冰的注视着他。  
“我负责接应你，冬日战士。”他回答，“hail hydra。”  
冬日战士冷冷的盯着他，片刻，开口:“你的代号？”  
“……流浪者。”

 

他其实尝试过很多次，很多很多次，想要救回巴基，可无一例外全部失败，巴基每次都会被作为冬日战士被九头蛇回收。最后他终于明白——历史无法改变，他救不了巴基。  
就像他回来后，和佩吉跳完那支舞，还是要离开。就算他主观上不肯离开，也还是会因为不可抗力而被迫离开。  
幸好他已经和佩吉好好道别，也放下了那一段感情，从此再无遗憾。  
余下一生，他要弥补的，是另一个遗憾。  
我很抱歉巴基，当你倍受折磨时，曾经的我却被冰封在洋底，无知无觉。  
现在我来了。  
如果我无法救你，那么至少，我可以陪伴你，以不为人知的身份。  
The Nomad。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
冬兵习惯于单兵作战。  
他执行的任务多半为刺杀，通常来说，会有人向他事先提供详细的作战计划，替他清理干净行动障碍，为他安排好撤离路线，以及一座隐蔽的安全屋。  
大多数时候，他不需要搭档，不需要同伴，也不需要接应。他一个人就够了，干掉目标，迅速撤离，回归九头蛇基地。  
他的管理人经常变动，不过冬兵完全不在意，他只需要记住他的最高权限管理人是谁就可以了。他的大脑不需要思考，只需要机械的执行命令。  
他也不需要记住任何人，任何事。  
但是很奇怪，他却记得一个人。  
这个人，代号Nomad。  
一开始他只是冬兵作战撤离的接应人而已。冬兵不善于思考，但他仍本能的觉得奇怪——他不需要接应，他已经完成了任务，虽然受了点伤但这对他来说是家常便饭，他一个人就可以搞定。九头蛇从来不做多余的事，如果不是难度极高的任务，不会浪费资源给他特意安排接应人员。  
他只是去刺杀了一名政府官员而已，而且也已经顺利逃脱，回到了安全屋。在这里稍作调整，就会自行回归。  
这个Nomad显得有点多余。  
但Nomad看起来很专业，就像任何一名负责后勤保障的九头蛇特工。他手法利落的替冬兵处理伤口（无视于冬兵拿枪指着他的头），检查了冬兵的金属手臂情况，并且帮他上了润滑液（就凭这个，冬兵放下了枪），然后从背包里掏出了食物，递到冬兵面前。  
冬兵冷漠的看了他一眼，他不需要食物，他吃能量棒。  
“这个也可以补充热量。”Nomad说，晃了晃手里那个条状的不知道什么玩意儿。  
冬兵没有理他。  
Nomad用那玩意儿煮了一大杯饮料，热气腾腾，香气四溢。  
冬兵皱了皱眉。  
“很好喝。”Nomad微笑着说——他戴着一个奇怪的面具，遮住了上半张脸，只露出一双蓝色的眼睛，和线条完美的下半张脸。如果要冬兵评价的话，那个面具真的很丑。  
冬兵转身背对他，揭下自己的面罩，迅速的吃完手里的能量棒。香味不停的钻入他的鼻端，背后那个家伙似乎已经开始喝了起来，很美味的样子……该死，为什么不到外面去喝？  
“滚出去。”冬兵冷冷的下令。  
Nomad把喝了一半的杯子放在了桌子上，然后走了出去。过了片刻，冬兵动了动，粗鲁的把那个杯子拿了过来，飞快的喝了一大口。  
热乎乎的，很香甜，的确美味。  
然后他迅速把杯子放回了原处，戴上面罩，全副武装的靠坐在床上，闭上眼。  
Nomad回来了，开门关门，带进来一股寒气。他似乎并没有察觉到杯子里的热饮被冬兵喝了一口，只是对闭目养神的冬兵说:“你可以好好睡一觉，我会负责值夜。”  
冬兵仍旧没有理他。

 

巴基睁开了眼睛。  
每当他梦到那些作为冬兵时所经历的一切，伴随而来的都是无止境的杀戮，血腥，被束缚，被洗脑，被冰冻……痛苦延绵不绝，犹如深陷泥沼，仿佛黑暗的深渊，看不到尽头。  
可是第一次，他梦到了让他不那么痛苦的情景。  
真奇怪，他以前从来没有梦到过这个人，Nomad。  
冬兵时期的事情，大多数他都已经断断续续的想了起来。他换了好几任管理员，负责配合他执行任务的团队也是人员一变再变——毕竟谁能和他配合出任务七十年呢？  
可是很奇怪，这个Nomad好像一直在担任他的接应人员，每次他被解冻后执行新的任务，几乎都会在相应的撤退路线遇到他。  
有时候是安全屋，有时候是他临时落脚的小旅馆，有时候是他随便找的某个破旧楼顶用以暂时休憩……Nomad就像个幽灵一样，总能无声无息的出现在他面前。  
好像说幽灵也不对，因为幽灵不会让人感觉到温暖。  
关于这个Nomad的记忆，似乎是忽然之间就涌入了他的脑海。巴基开始回忆，自己是否曾在九头蛇基地见过Nomad，答案是否定的。  
他没有在九头蛇基地见过Nomad，毫无印象——可是为什么每次他执行任务，都会遇到Nomad？  
他记得有一次，他在执行暗杀任务，潜伏在黑暗中，瞄准目标，扣动扳机，子弹飞射而出，贯穿了目标的额头。  
一个小女孩摇摇晃晃的从卧室里走出来，边哭边喊着爸爸。  
冬兵呆滞住了，他不知道该怎么办，那哭声折磨着他的大脑。管理员对他下达的任务是，屋子里不留一个活口，他应该也杀了这个小女孩——再开一枪，任务结束。  
他的手指颤抖得厉害，他突然觉得想吐。  
有人把他拖出了潜伏区，架着他一路飞奔，把他塞进了一辆汽车。冬兵无法思考——虽然他很少思考，但他头一次感觉到了寒冷。  
“我的任务……还没有完成。”他用毫无感情的声音说。  
Nomad一拳打在了驾驶台上。他似乎在竭力平复情绪，最后，低声说:“不，你已经完成了你的任务。”  
那一次，冬兵延迟了回归时间。他射杀了目标后脱离了既定返回路线，无故失踪了三天。  
Nomad一直陪在他身边。  
他整整两天没有开口说过一句话，Nomad也和他一样保持沉默，他们开着车，一直在高速公路上行驶，最后Nomad把车停在了一个大峡谷面前。  
“在这里休息一下吧。”Nomad对他说。  
冬兵坐在大峡谷边，默默的注视着远方。大峡谷，他的脑子里不停地重复着这三个字。真奇怪，他明明从来没有来过这个地方，为什么他却觉得，他早就想来这里。  
想来看一看，和一个人……和谁？  
现在待在他身边的是Nomad。  
他终于转头，第一次正眼看了看Nomad，他的眼神停留在他的手指上。  
无名指上戴了个戒指，款式朴素，显然是一枚婚戒。  
“你结婚了？”这是他第一次开口问Nomad有关他的私人问题。  
Nomad愣了一下，似乎还不敢相信冬兵竟然会主动对他说话。他低头看了看自己手指上的戒指，苦涩的笑了笑:“不，并没有。我曾经希望她属于我，但她注定无法属于我……她已经结婚了。我是不是应该把这个戒指摘下来？”  
“你还打算和其他人结婚吗？”冬兵问。  
Nomad摇了摇头。  
“那就不用摘下来。”他的声音低沉嘶哑，“留下它，只有你自己知道，没关系。”  
他表达得不是很清楚，他想告诉Nomad，婚戒只是形式而已，只要爱还存在，就算没有实际上真正结婚，也依然可以戴上那枚戒指。  
一个人的婚礼，有什么不可以呢？  
冬兵从来不懂什么是爱情。  
但他觉得拥有一份爱情的Nomad是个幸福的人，比他幸福得多的人。

 

巴基觉得头痛起来。  
他回忆起关于Nomad的更多细节……Nomad作为他的接应者，陪伴了他整整七十年，这怎么可能呢？  
难道这也是一个超级士兵？和他一样被注射了劣质血清？  
可九头蛇怎么会让一个超级士兵去干类似于保障类的工作呢？  
后来Nomad去哪儿了呢？他不知道，他记不起Nomad是从什么时候消失在他的生命里。  
那个戒指……似乎和史蒂夫手指上的婚戒有些相像。  
大多数男戒都看起来差不多吧。  
各种混乱的思绪夹杂在他脑海里，他不得不深呼吸几口，然后跳下床。  
算了，别去想了，还要带史蒂夫去医院检查呢。

 

巴基终究还是没有带史蒂夫去医院，他临时接到任务，匆匆出门和山姆搭档跑外勤去了。  
临走前他特意交代弗瑞，派人送史蒂夫去医院。  
弗瑞亲自开车过来了。  
史蒂夫有些意外，他的精神比起昨晚来好多了，但看起来还是有些虚弱。  
“Cap。”弗瑞开口了，当他看到史蒂夫时，明显神色担心。  
“我已经不是队长了。”史蒂夫不由得苦笑了一声。  
“你看起来不太好。”弗瑞实话实说。  
“确实。”史蒂夫微微叹了口气，看向车窗外，“我可能……没多少时间了。”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
巴基明显有些心绪不宁。  
“怎么了，兄弟？”猎鹰担心的看了他一眼，任务状态下的巴基向来是专业的，这样三心二意的样子实在是令人疑惑。  
“史蒂夫看起来很不好。”巴基犹豫了一下，还是说出了自己的担忧，“昨晚他哮喘发作了。”  
“可他刚回来的时候，看起来还是好好的。”山姆也皱起了眉，露出担心的神色，“虽然他变老了，但精神还不错，不是吗？”  
“我原本也这么以为，可最近这段时间，史蒂夫衰老的速度明显超过了正常人。”巴基难掩忧色，“我怀疑……是血清失效的副作用。”  
他开始后悔，为什么在史蒂夫回来后，没有尽他所能的好好陪伴他。难道他以为他们都还年轻吗？仍然是超级士兵吗？再说了，他又有什么立场去责怪史蒂夫呢？  
超级英雄难道就不能为了自己活一次吗？  
作为朋友而言，史蒂夫已经做到了他能做的一切。  
一次又一次的拯救他，替他安排好未来的生活，然后才放心离开。  
他回想起当时史蒂夫拿着宝石走向量子穿梭机时，他其实已经猜到了史蒂夫所要作出的决定。那一刻，他的心情竟然是出奇的平静。  
他其实已经在心里接受了史蒂夫做出的这个选择，他的微笑也是发自内心——我很好，所以你不用担心，去做你想做的事。  
明明是那样的心境，为什么在史蒂夫回来后，却慢慢的起了变化？变得开始计较，变得开始不甘？  
我始终是他最好的兄弟，巴基对自己说，支持他的每一个决定，希望他能获得幸福。唯有这一点，永远不会变。

 

“这次任务结束后，我想我该休个假了。”巴基对山姆说。  
山姆立刻明白过来:“为了史蒂夫？”  
巴基点点头。他决定，等这次任务结束，就申请休一个长假，好好的陪伴史蒂夫。  
陪他去他想去的地方，看看他想看的风景——不知道史蒂夫，是否还记得大峡谷？  
Nomad又猝不及防的闯入了他的脑海。  
为什么当年Nomad会带冬兵去看大峡谷？越是回忆起关于Nomad更多的细节，巴基心底的疑惑就越大——怎么会有这么一个人呢？不真实得就像不可能会存在于这世界上。怎么会有这么一个人，在他作为九头蛇资产，作为人形兵器的时候，一直在他身后，只要他一回头，就会看到那抹身影。  
坚定，温暖。  
巴基不得不怀疑，这是不是他臆想中的一个人物？实际上并没有什么Nomad吧？只是他作为冬兵的时候，在太过痛苦的时候，幻觉里出现的这么一个人而已。  
无言的陪伴，无声的拯救。  
几十年的不离不弃。  
其实是不存在的，对吧？

 

第三天，任务终于结束，巴基迫不及待的想要回家。  
他想知道史蒂夫去医院检查的结果怎么样，情况是否乐观。  
在昆式战机上，巴基睡着了——他实在是太累了，就算是超级士兵也撑不住。  
一旁的山姆早就睡得东倒西歪人事不知了。  
巴基清楚的知道自己在做梦。  
这种感觉很奇怪，就像是你进入自己的大脑，去挖掘那些你以为已经丢失了的记忆。  
冬兵在看着Nomad。  
他们呆在一小片树丛后面，不远处是一座漂亮的洋房。冬兵和Nomad都穿着普通人的衣服，他的双手插在口袋里，以免露出金属手臂。  
时间是傍晚，太阳已经下山，只留下一点点余晖，刚刚好能看清出房子外面草坪上两个玩耍的孩子。  
Nomad出神的盯着草坪，门被打开了，一位看起来美丽而干练的女人走了过来。  
孩子们向她跑过去，喊着妈妈。  
她身后跟着另一个男子，显然是她的丈夫。他们弯腰，一人抱起一个孩子，说说笑笑，走进了房子。  
门关上了。  
Nomad一动不动的伫立在原处，脸上的表情，冬兵看不懂。  
“那个女人是谁？”他问Nomad。  
隔了很久，Nomad才回答:“是我……爱的人。”  
“你离开了她，却保留了戒指。”冬兵恍然大悟，“就是她？”  
Nomad点点头。  
冬兵再次看向那座洋房，普通的民宅，要攻破简直太容易了。  
“我可以帮你把她拿回来。”他舔舔嘴唇，对Nomad说。在他眼里，女人只是个物品而已。  
属于Nomad的物品。  
“什么？”Nomad吃惊的看向他，“不，我不需要你这么做。”  
冬兵有些疑惑，他明明看上去很想要那个女人。  
“可是你想要她。”他言简意赅的说。  
Nomad摇了摇头，他在微笑，可是那微笑里却带着无言的伤感:“我不能，她有自己的人生，她不属于我。”  
“我可以帮你。”冬兵再次强调，“把她带走，藏起来，这样就没问题。”  
那个男人看起来还经不起他的一拳，而带走一个女人实在是太简单了，给他五分钟，一切都能搞定。  
“天哪，别那么做。”Nomad抓住他的手臂，这一次，冬兵没有条件反射的甩开。  
“我很感谢你想要为我做些什么，可是真的，我不能带走她。”Nomad对他说，“我已经和她道别过了，只是来看看她过得好不好，这样就够了。”  
冬兵不能理解。  
既然爱她，为什么不能带走她。  
“你不痛苦吗？”他问。看她和别的人共度一生，不难过，不痛苦吗？  
Nomad摇了摇头。  
“我只希望她能得到幸福。”  
冬兵看着Nomad那双湛蓝色的眸子，他第一次理解到，原来世界上还有这样的感情。  
不是自私的占有，而是由衷的希望对方能幸福。  
一股强烈的冲动涌上他的心头，他想开口对Nomad说些什么，第一次，冬兵有了想要安慰别人的念头。  
“会有人，像你爱她一样，爱你的。”他语气生硬的说，“肯定会的。”

 

巴基心口一阵刺痛，猛然醒了过来。  
他大口的呼吸，简直不敢相信自己的梦境——是佩吉！Nomad去见的那个女人，是佩吉！  
这他妈，怎么可能？！  
其实根本就没有Nomad这个人，自己只是希望史蒂夫在回到过去后，在和佩吉厮守终身的时候，也会想起来自己，或许还会去找自己——这个念头太强烈了，变成了执念，所以他凭空幻想出了一个Nomad。  
史蒂夫明明和佩吉度过了幸福，安稳的一生。  
和自己毫无关系的一生。  
“你怎么了？”山姆被惊醒了，担心的看着他，“你看起来像刚做了个噩梦。”  
巴基低着头，勉强笑了笑:“我确实做了个噩梦。”  
如果冬兵真有这样一个Nomad，该多好。  
哪怕他仍然深爱着佩吉，但他最终还是选择了陪伴在冬兵身边，因为他知道这是冬兵所需要的。  
可惜，冬兵不值得。

 

当巴基赶回家时，史蒂夫已经睡了，弗瑞却坐在他家客厅。  
说真的，面对弗瑞总有种不真实的感觉——毕竟巴基身为冬兵时曾经追杀他几条街，差点要了他的命。  
“必须现在就汇报任务情况吗？”巴基疲倦的问道，他想不出弗瑞还有别的什么理由出现在这里。  
弗瑞摇了摇头:“我不是为了听你的汇报才在这里等你。”  
“那你是为了什么？”  
“我想和你谈谈关于史蒂夫的事情。”  
巴基的神色顿时变得严肃，他在弗瑞的对面坐下。  
“是不是……检查结果不太好？”他小心翼翼的开口问道。  
弗瑞神情沉重:“或许……比你想象中更糟。”


	6. Chapter 6

6  
巴基浑浑噩噩的听着弗瑞对他说的话。  
因为血清失效，史蒂夫比起正常人来，衰老的速度要快的多。而且失去了血清后，他原本的那些疾病都回来了——对于一个上了年纪的老人来说，这几乎是致命的。  
“我建议为他申请特殊疗养，但队长拒绝了。”弗瑞叹了口气，“他真的很固执——哦，抱歉，我总忘记他已经不是队长了。”  
“他永远都是美国队长。”巴基疲倦的说，“我们都知道这点。”  
“回到重点。”弗瑞说，“如果任由队长这样下去，那他恐怕熬不过这个冬天。但即使给他最顶尖的治疗团队，我想情况也乐观不到哪里去，毕竟他那个破烂身体已经摆在那儿了。巴恩斯，我想你可能要做好最坏的打算了……”  
巴基沉默不语，他半垂着头，弗瑞不知道他在沉思什么。他突然觉得有一丝不忍，当他意识到自己那些话有多么残忍时——对巴基来说，史蒂夫绝对是这个世界上对他而言最重要的人，也许也是唯一的那一个。如果失去了史蒂夫，那么他与这个世界的维系还剩下什么呢？就算神盾局招募了他，就算山姆已经成为了他的好兄弟，可这所有的一切加起来，也比不上史蒂夫重要。  
或许史蒂夫不回来就好了。第一次，弗瑞有了这样的念头，至少对于巴恩斯来说，他不必承受两次打击。

 

史蒂夫躺在房间里，其实他并没有睡着。他知道弗瑞没有离开，留在客厅里，大概在等待巴基回来。  
看来他的情况真的很糟糕，糟糕到弗瑞不得不亲自向巴基做个交代——有点好笑啊，巴基这算是他的家属吗？  
他听到了巴基回来的声音，可他连起床迎接巴基都觉得费力了。他真的老了——从他连看电视都忍不住打瞌睡的时候起，其实他就已经垂垂老矣了。  
客厅里隐约传来弗瑞和巴基的对话声，可是他的听力实在退化得厉害，根本听不清他们在说些什么。不过猜也猜的到，弗瑞大概在告诉巴基自己有多虚弱，也许熬不过几个月了。史蒂夫知道自己现在衰老得厉害，但不知道会这么厉害，当专家建议他最好住进特殊病房时，史蒂夫断然拒绝了。  
他在决定把盾牌交给山姆时，就已经知道自己余生岁月不多了。他并不后悔自己的决定，选择在另一个时空度过了不为人知的一生，弥补了无法亲口向佩吉表达爱意的遗憾，亲眼看着她度过了幸福安稳的一生。  
更何况，他陪伴了冬兵七十年。  
当他决定要留在那个时代时，当他决定选择另一种人生时，他就已经想得清清楚楚了。  
2023年的巴基恢复了所有记忆，他已经不再是冬兵，弗瑞肯定会招募他，妥善安置他，山姆也会像关心自己一样关心巴基。他能够交到更多朋友，也会很好的适应这个新的时代——巴基总是那么容易招人喜欢，不是吗？可以预见，再过不久，巴基一定会开始试着和女孩儿约会，就像当年他们在布鲁克林那时候一样，他会过上正常人的生活，有个可爱的妻子，幸福的家庭。  
这些都是肉眼可见，能够实现的未来。  
可是自己呢？史蒂夫从来没有想过和别的什么女孩儿结婚，他尝试过约会，但后来发现，那不是他需要的。  
他心底真正的遗憾只有两个，一个是佩吉，一个是冬兵。  
他想回去，弥补这两个遗憾。  
他做到了吗？史蒂夫不知道。对于佩吉，他认认真真的和她爱过一场，给了这段感情一个真正的了断，他心里已再无遗憾。  
而作为Nomad，他给予了冬兵他想要的吗？给了他足够的陪伴和温暖，让他能够熬过在九头蛇的痛苦时光吗？

史蒂夫回想着那些年的一点一滴，从最初冬兵对他的冷漠和排斥，到渐渐能够安静的坐在一边，听他絮絮叨叨的讲着一些并不重要的琐事——当冬兵第一次在他面前主动摘下面罩时，他的眼眶瞬间就红了。  
“你哭了。”冬兵用生硬的语气对他说。  
是啊，他哭了，为了巴基所遭受的这一切痛苦，为了强加在他身上这残酷的命运，迟来了七十年的眼泪。  
冬兵出任务的时候并不多，有时候几年才一次。在那些冬兵被冻起来的日子里，他只能像个流浪者一样，蓄着大胡子，在不同的城市和国家之间飘荡。  
他从来不在同一个地方过久停留，没有身份对他来说也不算什么困难，他永远可以找到各种方式养活自己——可他始终不会离冬兵太远，冬兵出现在哪里，他的家就在哪里。  
所以他总是第一时间出现在冬兵身后，他教会了冬兵在任务结束后，短暂的给自己稍微放个假——他会带冬兵去看大峡谷，带他去看老电影，带他去吃作为巴基时他最喜欢吃的东西。即使冬兵看起来总是毫无感情，可他知道，对于冬兵来说，这段时间也是无比珍贵的。  
“如果你是我的管理员就好了。”有一次，冬兵这么对他说。这大概也是冬兵对他说过的，最富有人类感情的一句话。  
他轻轻用拇指擦过冬兵的发梢：“再忍耐一段时间，很快就会有人来救你了。”  
“救我？”冬兵露出疑惑的神色，“我是九头蛇最强的资产，不需要任何人来救。”  
“我的意思是，会有人带你离开，以后你不用出任务，也不必再被冷冻起来，你可以想去哪儿就去哪儿，想吃什么就吃什么。”史蒂夫轻声说，“你很快就自由了，士兵。”  
冬兵思考了很久，开口问道：“那个要带我走的人，是我的新任管理员吗？”  
史蒂夫不知道该怎么回答，他说：“不，那是你的朋友。”  
“我不需要朋友。”冬兵冷酷的回答，“如果真有那么个人，能够带走我，为什么不是你呢？”  
史蒂夫闭上了眼，痛苦如潮水般淹没他的心脏。那是他，又不是他。他也并没有带走巴基，而是让他作为冬兵，独自流浪在外。  
冬兵自己挣扎着治愈自己。  
他始终无法让巴基摆脱痛苦，哪怕扭转时空也没有用，似乎无论怎么选择都是徒劳。

 

房门被轻轻推开了，巴基走了进来。史蒂夫内心突然涌出一股冲动——要不就告诉巴基吧？告诉他，在过去的那七十年，他并非孤独一人。就算被反复洗脑，但他一定记得有那么个人，叫做Nomad。  
那个一直陪伴在他身边的，脸上永远戴着面罩的，Nomad。  
那个他甚至希望能够作为自己管理员的Nomad。  
可他终究还是没有开口。  
也许巴基已经不再需要他了，很可能他就要开始自己的新生活了。为什么要承认自己就是Nomad呢？自己就快死了，这已经让巴基够痛苦的了，然后再告诉他，其实我就是Nomad？对于巴基而言，这算是安慰吗？还是双倍的痛苦？  
黑暗中，巴基的脚步渐渐走近，停在了史蒂夫床前。  
“我知道你还没睡，老混蛋。”  
史蒂夫一下子笑出声来，天啊，老混蛋，巴基第一次这么叫他。  
大笑引起了他剧烈咳嗽，巴基不得不走过来扶起他，在他背上轻拍。  
“弗瑞是不是和你说了很多我的坏话？”史蒂夫笑着说，边说边喘。  
“是啊，说你这个混蛋，到底是怎么拖着这个破烂身体活到2023年的。”巴基的语气淡淡的，听不出太多情绪变化。  
“那真是抱歉了，其实我也没想到自己能活这么久。”史蒂夫故意开着玩笑，虽然他心底很明白，他也没剩多少时间了。  
到底是为什么要支撑着活到2023年呢？真的仅仅是为了把盾牌交给山姆而已吗？  
“我要出门一趟，大概十多天才能回来。这段时间，让山姆住过来照顾你。”巴基拍拍他的手背，“在我回来之前，别干傻事。”  
史蒂夫心里顿时涌起一股不详的预感。  
“你想去干什么？”他立刻追问道，“为什么不让山姆和你一起去？”  
“台词错了。”巴基轻笑一声，转身往房间门口走去，“你该说，怎么会，所有的傻气都被你带走了。”  
“不管你想要干什么，都别去！”史蒂夫咳嗽得几乎喘不过气来，声音里带着绝望，“别为了我做傻事……不值得！”  
巴基停住了脚步，逆光中，那瘦削的背影看起来如此孤独。  
“值不值得，我说了算。”  
丢下这句，他大步走出了房间，没有回头。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
巴基全副武装，连面罩和护目镜都一应俱全，正静静的趴在掩护体后面，等待着进入的时机。  
这里是科罗拉多州，普埃布罗水库附近一座废弃的小工厂，四周静悄悄的，一个人也没有。  
但巴基知道，在那废墟下面，有着一座地下三层实验室，曾经被冷冻在西伯利亚的五个冬兵，身上注射的血清就是从这里被研究出来的。  
一年又一年，九头蛇从未放弃过对超级血清的研究，这座地下实验室原本就在巴基准备干掉的据点计划之列，只不过现在提前了，而且有了不一样的目标。  
实际上，巴基从未放弃过为自己复仇的念头。  
这些年九头蛇虽然已经被打击得不轻，但残余势力仍不容小觑。九头蛇科学家们对于超级血清的狂热促使着他们不断的改进劣质血清，希望有一天能够真正研发出近乎完美的超级血清。  
不知道他们如今的试验进度如何了呢？巴基近乎冷漠的想，应该比当年给自己注射的劣质血清要改良不少了吧？  
真可惜呀，这些血清很快就不属于他们了。  
因为巴基打算端掉这个据点，然后抢走血清。

 

做出这个决定，几乎不需要三秒。当弗瑞告诉他史蒂夫也许活不过这个冬天了时，巴基就已经想到了这个地下实验室。他并不打算知会弗瑞，毕竟替年老的美国队长抢九头蛇实验出来的血清这种事儿，实在是上不得台面。  
他也不打算大张旗鼓让弗瑞给他派一支神盾局特工队来支援他，端掉这个九头蛇据点是他自己的复仇计划之一，他得亲手完成。  
这些婊子养的臭狗屎，终于到付出代价的时候了。  
巴基活动了一下振金胳膊，说真的，瓦坎达出品的高科技玩意儿，比起之前他的钢铁手臂更加好用了。  
太阳还未下山，他不急。  
他等待着夜幕的降临。

 

距离科罗拉多州两千公里之外，巴基和史蒂夫的家里，山姆正试图联系上巴基，因为史蒂夫一直在要求他这么做。  
“联系不上。”当多方尝试仍然无果后，山姆不得不对史蒂夫说，“他关闭了通讯器，我猜他也关闭了定位系统，根本没人知道他现在在哪儿。”  
史蒂夫一言不发，他佝偻着背坐在沙发上，显得那么无助。山姆心酸的发现，史蒂夫失去血清后，真的只是个普通的，衰老得厉害的老头了。  
现在，这个老头看起来好像随时都要去见上帝了似的。  
“他之前对我说，想休个假，我以为他是为了好好陪你一段时间。”山姆叹了口气，在史蒂夫身边坐下，拍拍他的肩，“应该不会有事，你别太担心，我猜巴基可能是有他自己的私事想去办，他有分寸的，放心吧史蒂夫。”  
“我知道他想干什么。”良久，史蒂夫开口了，“他想替我去抢血清。”  
山姆倒吸一口气，睁大了双眼：“替你去抢血清？去哪儿抢？”  
“他知道该去哪儿抢，大概是九头蛇某个研究基地。”史蒂夫的声音里透着疲惫和沧桑，“他不会让任何人插手这件事的，巴基一定会亲自去对付九头蛇那帮杂种。该死的，要不是我变成了这样，他根本不必冒这个险……或者我本该可以跟他一起去的！”  
第一次，史蒂夫开始痛恨起自己这个破烂身体起来。  
不……其实他不是第一次痛恨自己现在的这副样子了。  
当他只能呆在家里，眼睁睁看着巴基和山姆出去执行任务，而他却什么忙也帮不上时。  
当他在电视里看到巴基战斗的场面，看到他流血受伤的画面，自己却只能坐在沙发上什么也做不了时。  
当你曾经拥有拯救世界的力量，而后又失去了时，你才会体会到那种感觉。  
无能为力的感觉。

 

曾经史蒂夫以为自己是个绝不会后悔的人。  
不后悔选择回到过去，不后悔失去血清，变成普通人。  
可现在他真正尝到了后悔的滋味。如果早知道自己这副衰老的躯体，会让巴基甘愿冒那么巨大的风险……或许他真不如就默默死在那个旧时代更好。  
“也许……也许巴恩斯并没有那么做……”山姆有些语无伦次，一个人单挑九头蛇基地，巴基疯了吗？！“他不会那么莽撞的。和我一起出任务时，他都是最理智的那个……”  
“他会的。”史蒂夫深深的叹息，“因为如果换了是我，也一定会为了巴基这么做。”  
他们总是这么心有灵犀，总能准确的猜到对方心里在想什么。  
就像他归还宝石之前，打算留在过去那个时代，而巴基甚至不需要和他言语交流，就猜到了他的想法。  
如果现在是巴基血清失效，快要走到生命尽头了，他也一定会不顾一切的想办法救巴基。

 

“帮我联系弗瑞。”史蒂夫突然说，“他一定有办法找到巴基。”  
山姆皱着眉头看着他。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫看了他一眼。  
“有时候，我真的觉得……”山姆有些欲言又止，最后还是说了出来，“你和巴基是不是……曾经是一对儿。”  
史蒂夫一愣：“什么？”  
“当然，我现在知道你不是，直男老先生。”山姆瞥了一眼史蒂夫手指上的戒指，举起双手，“不过说真的，那时候你对我说要去找巴基，坚信他一定会想起你，还有你为他做的那些……你俩在瓦坎达见面时那些个黏糊糊的拥抱，我还以为你对13号特工不来电，是因为你有了巴恩斯。”  
提起莎朗，史蒂夫不免一阵尴尬，不过更尬尴的，还是山姆居然误会了他和巴基之间的关系。  
“天啊，我和巴基当然不是……”史蒂夫老脸都要挂不住了，一阵燥热，“你不知道当年他有多受姑娘们欢迎吧？和他约会过的女孩儿数都数不过来！”  
“这我当然知道。”山姆翻了个白眼，“他现在也挺受欢迎的，去个酒吧，至少三四个妞儿过来和他搭讪。”  
史蒂夫怔了怔，虽然也猜到巴基一定女人缘不错，但……为什么他从来没和自己说过这些呢？  
七十年多前的巴基可不是这样，他要是和漂亮姑娘跳了舞，回来一定会兴奋的告诉自己，然后强拉着自己陪他一起跳舞。  
史蒂夫其实真的很怀念那个时光，属于他和巴基的旧时光。

 

巴基确认了一下时间，再次检查了自己所有的武器装备后，从掩体后站起来，准备开始进攻。  
他的脑海里已经迅速勾勒出了进攻路线，史蒂夫对他说，让他别干傻事，为了他不值得。巴基想起，自己曾经也这么说过，在昆式机上，在史蒂夫决定和他一起飞往西伯利亚的时候，他也问过，自己是否值得。  
史蒂夫曾经把那个破碎的他重新拼凑起来，把他从泥泞中捞起，不顾一切为他对抗全世界，他当然值得自己付出一切。  
我会永远爱他，巴基心里想，永远。  
哪怕他不爱我。

 

九头蛇研究基地，科学家们忙忙碌碌的穿梭于实验室之间，桌子上摆着一支支装着浅蓝色液体的试管，一切都显得那么有条不紊。  
西蒙.弗雷德抱枪靠着墙，心不在焉的看着眼前的一切。作为这个九头蛇基地的负责人，他为自己的工作感到骄傲，看吧，虽然现在组织已经遭受了不少打击（该死的神盾局和美国队长史蒂夫.罗杰斯），但九头蛇是永远不会被打败的，他们仍然保留着精锐力量——就像这座地下实验室，超级血清一旦研发成功，他们就会拥有无数个超级战士，到时候不管是神盾局还是什么狗屎美国队长，算什么呢？  
不过可惜，至今为止，研究出来的血清总存在各种缺陷，导致他们的实验对象大多以失败告终。好不容易培养出的五个冬兵，本来好好的安置在西伯利亚，也被泽莫那个神经病给毁了（明明是跟复仇者那帮家伙有仇为什么要毁掉我们九头蛇的资产啊！），但西蒙还是充满了信心，因为负责血清研发的首席科学家上个月兴奋的告诉他，血清实验已经取得了重大突破性进展。  
也许这几天就会诞生出真正意义上的完美血清了！西蒙激动不已。就在他畅想着九头蛇的美好未来时，一阵惊天动地的爆破声传来，随即警报声疯狂的鸣叫起来。  
他不敢置信的端起枪，下令所有人员立即进入一级警备状态。一大群九头蛇士兵奔到他身后，他打了个手势，分散队形，开始寻找入侵者。  
这个实验室有五个通风口，两个通往地面的掩护出口，从爆破声传来的方向判断，入侵者大概是炸开了其中一个通风口。  
该死的，难道又是神盾局那帮人？西蒙咬牙切齿的诅咒着，带着一队全副武装的九头蛇士兵迅速跑过走廊，在拐弯处，他猛地停了下来。  
他看到了不可思议的一个人。  
曾经九头蛇最宝贵的资产，最强人形兵器——现在的死神代言人  
冬兵。  
一身黑色作战服，面罩防护镜，双手持枪的冬兵，光是站在那里就让人忍不住发抖。西蒙的脑子里仿佛炸开了一朵烟花，他不假思索疯狂的向冬兵开枪扫射，身后的九头蛇士兵也纷纷开火，然而令人恐怖的是，冬兵如鬼魅般避开了那些子弹，西蒙还没看清他到底是怎么跑到了自己身后的，就已经倒下了。  
他的额头上冒出汩汩的鲜血，临死前，他仿佛听到了一句来自地狱般的低语。  
“祝你好梦，士兵。”  
他记得，那是以前冬兵被送进冷冻舱时，他的管理员必定会对他说的一句话。  
充满了讽刺和冰冷的怜悯。  
他也曾经是端着枪，站在管理员身后的士兵之一。  
现在，被他们亲手推进地狱的人，回来索命了。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
巴基从不觉得杀戮是种享受，但是复仇确实能带来快感。  
这仇恨压在他心底已经太长时间了。  
从隐约想起自己是谁那天起，他就一直在逃亡，漂泊，自我挣扎，不断的被追捕。在他以为自己已经挣脱了九头蛇的控制了时，却又因几个简单的词语而失控——他曾绝望的想要放弃自己，但史蒂夫死死拽着他，不许他自暴自弃。于是他为防止自己再次成为武器，要求史蒂夫把他冻起来。再醒来时，又再次拿起武器，奔赴战场，然后被灭霸变成灰烬。  
他似乎没有真正为自己活过一天，也一直都没有机会为自己复仇，这恨意压抑在他心底，总在午夜将他从噩梦中惊醒。  
他记得自己欠下的每一笔血债，记得那些死在他枪口下的每一个人。如果不把九头蛇每个杂种都揪出来干掉，那么他的人生目标还剩下什么？  
既然史蒂夫已经不再需要他了。  
所以他异常的冷静，不浪费任何一颗子弹。当他突破九头蛇士兵的层层火力包围终于进入到实验室内部时，十几名穿着白大褂的九头蛇科学家，组成一堵堵肉墙，每人手里都举着枪，颤抖的对着他。  
实验室的尽头，一名九头蛇科学家，被小心的掩藏在最后面。  
随着第一声枪响，这些九头蛇科学家朝着他胡乱开火了。他们的战斗力比起训练有素的九头蛇士兵来说自然不值一提，巴基毫不费劲的就解决掉了他们。  
地上横七竖八的躺着一具具尸体，实验室的尽头站着的那名九头蛇科学家终于毫无遮挡的暴露在了巴基面前。  
他脸色苍白，但看起来还算镇定。  
巴基手中的枪口缓缓对准了他。九头蛇科学家不但没被吓住，反而肆无忌惮的笑了起来：“来啊，开枪啊，冬日战士。看看我手里的是什么？”

 

他终于露出了一直藏在身后的另一只手，明晃晃的试管就捏在他手里，淡蓝色的液体随着他的动作而轻轻摇晃。  
“让我猜猜，你想要的就是这个吧？”九头蛇科学家举起那根试管，“超级血清，我们终于研制成功了！你猜猜是你的子弹快，还是我松手的速度更快？”  
巴基紧紧盯着那支试管，的确，只要对方一松手，或者往背后墙上一扔，一切就都完了。  
而他就算速度再快，也不可能赶在那之前接住试管。  
九头蛇科学家脸上的笑容愈发疯狂，他得意的看着巴基，昔日的冷血杀手没有动，只是冷冷的看着他，举着枪的手臂也没有放下，片刻，忽然微微移动了一下枪管，然后扣下了扳机。  
“砰”的一声，在科学家不敢置信的眼神中，巴基一枪打爆了那根试管。  
蓝色的液体四处飞溅，一滴不剩。  
“你疯了？！”九头蛇科学家尖叫起来，甚至顾不得自己的手也受了伤，鲜血淋漓的事实。  
“让我也来猜猜，”巴基摘下了面罩和护目镜，直视着九头蛇科学家，声音冰冷，“这支试管里装的根本就不是超级血清。真正的超级血清，应该已经被人带着从另一个出口逃走了吧？”

 

这个地下实验室有两个出口，他从其中一个出口攻进来，九头蛇士兵和科学家不会坐以待毙，必然会从另一个出口逃出。但他杀戮的速度太快，于是他们决定兵分两路，一小队九头蛇士兵护送几名科学家带着超级血清离开，其余的士兵负责阻拦他。还有一部分科学家也留了下来，甚至不惜以自己的生命为代价，只为了让他相信，超级血清仍然留在实验室。  
就算巴基杀光了这个基地的所有人也无所谓，只要超级血清没有落在他手里就行。  
九头蛇科学家捂着血淋淋的伤口，盯着巴基，好一会儿，咧嘴笑了：“既然你都猜到了，为什么还在这里浪费时间，不去追呢？”  
“因为他们跑不了多远。”巴基平静的说，“以弗瑞的办事效率，我想神盾局的小分队应该很快就会到了。”  
仿佛为了印证他的话一般，下一刻，整个掩护体的顶部被轰开，山姆盘旋着出现在了上空。  
“嘿，伙计！”山姆朝他大喊，“你不该丢下我一个人单干！”  
九头蛇科学家的脸上终于露出了绝望的神色，他们这么多人，拼尽了性命，居然挡不住一个冬日战士的脚步。  
不愧是九头蛇最昂贵的资产，可惜，永远也无法回收了。  
“我有一句忠告要给你，冬日战士。”九头蛇科学家最后朝巴基露出了一个讽刺般的笑容，“超级血清不是万能的，它有多大的威力，就会有多大的副作用。何况你注射的还是劣质血清——等着被血清反噬的那一天吧，我们都在地狱等你。”  
他的衣袖里滑出一支袖珍手枪，然后毫不犹豫的举起对着自己的太阳穴扣动了扳机。  
九头蛇万岁！  
巴基仿佛听到了他临死前发出的无声呐喊，这些九头蛇科学家们就这样为了九头蛇献出了自己的生命，没有任何犹豫。  
就像那些躺在实验室外走廊上的九头蛇士兵一样。  
我们所进行的是一项伟大的事业，将改变全人类的命运，为此，不惜牺牲任何代价。  
我们每一个九头蛇士兵，每一名科学家，都是勇士，值得尊敬，并将被后世所铭记。  
皮尔斯曾经慷慨激昂说过的那些话又回荡在他耳边。  
巴基觉得想吐。

 

“我操！”山姆跳下来，不敢置信的瞪着刚刚自杀的那名科学家，“他就这么自己把自己干掉了？”  
“显然是的。”巴基收起枪，语气很平静，“他对九头蛇的忠诚超过一切。”  
山姆看着满地的尸体，摇头叹口气：“你也不给我留下点什么，兄弟。”  
“抱歉，”巴基笑了笑，“这些杂碎，我必须亲手解决掉。”  
他猜到山姆迟早会赶到。史蒂夫不会坐视他就那么离开，他一定会找到山姆，联系弗瑞，不顾一切寻找他的下落。虽然他关闭了定位系统，但神盾局要找到他也没那么难。  
他知道自己体内被植入了一块特殊芯片，可以二十四小时追踪到他，不管他在哪里。他知道，但他不在乎。  
作为一个曾经差点要了弗瑞性命的前杀手，神盾局如今还敢招募他，只是给他植入了一块追踪用芯片，而不是微型炸弹，已经不错了。  
他有二十分钟时间用来为自己复仇，他在动手之前就已经想到了九头蛇所有可能的撤逃路线。他们不会任由他攻进实验室来抢超级血清，一定会不顾一切带着血清逃走，从另一个出口逃往水库的方向。  
“别告诉我，就你一个人蠢兮兮的跑来了。”巴基看了山姆一眼，“神盾局其他人呢？史蒂夫不可能没有通知弗瑞吧？”  
“什么？”山姆装傻。  
巴基瞪了他一眼，山姆举起了双手，表示投降。  
“好吧好吧，你没猜错。史蒂夫确实联系了弗瑞，他第一时间就猜到了你要去抢血清，让弗瑞直接派小分队过来支援，说这里绝对是九头蛇秘密据点之一。”山姆一脸的不可思议，“妈的，他怎么知道九头蛇会带着血清逃往水库方向？让弗瑞安排神盾局支援小队直接前往那里拦截。”  
“他只要看了卫星地图就知道了。别忘了，史蒂夫可是战术大师啊。”巴基摇摇头，大家都只记得他是特别能打的美国队长，却忘了二战期间，罗杰斯指挥官只凭着平面地图就能制定出精密的作战计划。  
这个老家伙的远程作战指挥能力可不是盖的。

 

“你怎么什么都能猜到？”山姆愤愤的嘟哝了一句，好像他总是后知后觉的那个人一样，史蒂夫和巴恩斯两个讨厌的家伙，无时无刻不在秀他们之间那种超乎寻常的默契，“有时候我觉得你和史蒂夫就像一对心意相通的孪生兄弟，总是第一时间知道对方想干什么，简直可怕。”  
巴基转身往出口走去：“嫉妒了吗？别忘了我可是美国队长最好的朋友。”  
“嘿，美国队长现在可是我！”山姆在他身后叫道。  
巴基笑了一声，他走出实验室，山姆跟在他身后，没走几步，他身上的通讯器就响了起来。  
简短的应答了两句后，山姆关闭通讯器，看向巴基：“支援队找到了逃跑的九头蛇士兵和科学家。”  
巴基嘴角翘起一丝微笑。  
“血清拿到了！”下一刻，山姆大喊起来，“操！兄弟，史蒂夫有救了！你救了他的命！”  
巴基开玩笑的说了一句：“你不怕史蒂夫血清恢复后，你就不再是美国队长了？”  
“想让我把盾还给他，可没那么容易。”山姆故作严肃的回答，“谁让他随随便便就决定丢下我们，跑回去独自变成个老头。”  
巴基笑着摇摇头，往另一个方向走去。

 

“嘿，你去哪儿？”山姆在他身后疑惑的问道，“你不跟我们一起回去吗？”  
“你忘了我现在还在休假吗？”巴基回答，“我要去度假。”  
“开什么玩笑？史蒂夫还在等着你呢！”山姆叫起来。  
“那就让他等着吧，”巴基随意的挥挥手，“希望等我度假回来，会看到一个崭新的史蒂夫。”  
“他会再变成二十几岁的史蒂夫吗？”山姆满怀希望的问。  
巴基只是微微一笑。  
怎么可能？血清再厉害也不能返老还童，但应该会让史蒂夫变得重新健壮起来吧。  
希望等他回来，史蒂夫一切都好起来了。  
“替我向史蒂夫问好。”巴基说，山姆朝他翻了个白眼。  
“你为了替他抢血清赴汤蹈火，结果血清到手了却不肯回去见他。”山姆说，“我真搞不懂你在想什么。”  
巴基笑了笑，没有解释。他换下作战服，连同武器一起交给山姆，替他带回去。等山姆和神盾局支援队全部离开后，巴基转身离开。  
他去了科罗拉多大峡谷。  
当他到达的时候，已经是傍晚。巴基坐在大峡谷边，看着夕阳一点一点的坠下峡谷。当夜幕降临的时候，深渊之下，有种宁静的美。  
巴基感到前所未有的平和。  
他知道，他对史蒂夫的爱永远不会消失。但是没关系，这份爱将不再是他生命里的唯一。  
曾经他觉得自己根本不值得被拯救，他只是为了史蒂夫而活着。以后，他要为了自己而活。  
总有一天，他也会遇到对他而言重要的那个人，让他甘愿为了对方放弃一切，去体验另一种人生。  
不是史蒂夫也没关系。  
他的未来仍然值得期待，充满美好。  
也许有一天，他会带着另一个人来看这片美丽的大峡谷。在那个时候，他一定也会从心底觉得幸福。  
他终于可以从对史蒂夫那无尽的，痛苦的执念中解脱出来了。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
巴基五天后返回了纽约。在离开大峡谷后，他在附近的一家小旅馆住了下来，并没有什么事做，只是每天安静的在楼下的咖啡厅喝一杯咖啡，望着窗外来来往往的行人，享受透过玻璃窗照在他身上温暖的阳光。  
第五天，他接到了弗瑞的电话。  
“很抱歉打扰你的假期，巴恩斯。”弗瑞说，虽然语气里完全听不出一丝歉意，“恐怕你该回来了。”  
巴基根本没问为什么：“好的。”  
“回纽约后直接来我办公室报到。”弗瑞在电话里说，“你和威尔逊有新的指挥官了。”  
“什么？”巴基以为自己听错了，“新的指挥官？谁？”  
他以为他和山姆直接受弗瑞指挥，而且，山姆已经是新的美国队长了，为什么还需要一个指挥官？  
“你来了就知道了。”弗瑞一个字也不肯多透露。  
看来这个指挥官还挺神秘。  
在挂断电话前，巴基问了一句：“史蒂夫……注射了血清吗？结果怎么样？”  
“我还以为你根本就不关心这事儿了呢，巴恩斯。”弗瑞简短的笑了一声，“毕竟你都没回来看他一眼。”  
巴基抿紧了唇，好在弗瑞很快就回答了他：“放心，血清效果不错，老家伙一时半会儿是死不了了。”  
巴基暗暗松了口气。

 

巴基回到家，罕见的，史蒂夫竟然不在。弗瑞说他注射了血清，那么有可能还在医院，观察后续效果。巴基觉得自己有些无情，这几天都没有给史蒂夫打过一次电话——但如果是出于普通朋友立场的话，他做的已经足够多了，毕竟替史蒂夫抢回血清的是他。  
何况，有神盾局的顶级医疗团队做保障，史蒂夫发生意外的可能性应该不大。  
不知道注射了血清后的史蒂夫变成什么样了？变成个健康的老头了吗？巴基一边漫无边际的想着，一边换了衣服，匆匆忙忙赶往了神盾局。  
当他踏入弗瑞办公室时，山姆已经在里面了，希尔特工也在。巴基低声问山姆：“你知道我们要有一个新的指挥官了吗？”  
山姆看起来也是一脸茫然：“弗瑞通知我了，但并没有说是谁。”  
他们一起看向希尔，希尔只是耸耸肩：“弗瑞会亲自告诉你们的。”  
而弗瑞一直站在窗边在打电话，半晌，他终于挂断电话，转身看向他们。  
“你们的新任指挥官马上就到了。”他宣布道。  
并没有人为此鼓掌。  
“我以为我们并不需要什么指挥官？”巴基语气冰冷，“你忘了山姆已经是美国队长了吗？难道美国队长还需要指挥官？”  
弗瑞只是笑了笑：“等你们见了他，就知道你们需不需要他了。”  
大概过了几十秒，门被敲响了，随即有人推门进来。  
巴基和山姆同时转身，不约而同的睁大了眼睛。

 

进来的是史蒂夫。  
操，巴基想象过史蒂夫注射了血清后应该会恢复健康，但绝没想到，他会恢复得……这么好。  
当然，史蒂夫并没有变回年轻时的模样，毕竟血清没那么神奇，能让人逆转年龄。但他看起来就像是浮雕上的古希腊神祗——宙斯，或者波塞冬，你知道的，虽然满头白发，然而还是该死的英俊，身材魁梧，肌肉结实，充满了力量，光是站在那里就有一种威严和压迫感。  
山姆也惊呆了，一时之间都忘了开口说话。直到史蒂夫径直走到他们面前，山姆才找回了自己的舌头。  
“我的天，史蒂夫！”他说，“我以为你现在还在医院躺着？”  
“事实上，我昨天就出院了。”史蒂夫微笑着，在他肩上一记轻拍，“谢谢你，山姆。”  
山姆翻了个白眼：“别谢我，我什么都没做，替你铲平九头蛇基地，找到血清的可是巴恩斯。”  
“我知道，”史蒂夫转身，走到巴基面前，定定的看着他，“我不知道该说什么，巴基。我真的很感谢你为我做的一切。可是……以后别再为我去做傻事，别再为我冒险了好吗？”  
他蓝色的眼眸里带着哀求的意味，巴基移开视线，语气有些生硬：“我不仅仅是为了你，史蒂夫，我也是为我自己复仇。”  
史蒂夫伸手将他拉进了一个令人窒息的拥抱：“我知道，巴基，我知道。可是以后别再自己单干，九头蛇不是你一个人的敌人，好吗？我和你一样恨它，总有一天我们要把它连根拔起，把那些杂种一个不留的全部干掉。”  
“还有我，”山姆在一旁插嘴，“别想把我丢下，你们这两个老家伙！”  
巴基趁机从史蒂夫的怀里挣脱出来，瞪了山姆一眼：“我可不老，威尔逊！”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩：“好吧，我猜这里只有我一个老家伙，对吗？”  
山姆大笑着走过来，给了史蒂夫一个狠狠的拥抱：“我真为你骄傲，兄弟！”  
巴基知道这句话什么意思，以史蒂夫衰老孱弱的身体，虽然挺过了血清注射，想必过程也不是那么轻松愉悦的。  
他想起当年，他躺在九头蛇的实验台上，史蒂夫突然出现救了他。当他看到注射过血清大变样的史蒂夫后，第一反应是，血清实验很疼吧？  
可这次他没有问，他甚至没有在史蒂夫注射血清时守在他身边，或许他已经厌倦了再做那个无时无刻不以史蒂夫为生命中心的人。  
但他仍然从心底为史蒂夫感到骄傲，他的挚友，体内仍是布鲁克林来的那个小个子，倔强，无畏，永不放弃，永不认输。

 

“好了。”弗瑞终于出声了，“见过你们的指挥官了吧，山姆，巴恩斯。”  
“什么？”山姆吃了一惊，“史蒂夫？他就是我们的新任指挥官？”  
巴基皱了皱眉，没有开口。  
“怎么？”弗瑞问，“你有什么不满吗，威尔逊队长？”  
“拜托，别叫我队长！”山姆大叫起来，“我是说，既然史蒂夫已经变得重新健壮起来，为什么不让他继续当美国队长？”  
“我已经老了，山姆。”史蒂夫强调了一句。  
“你老个屁。”山姆嗤之以鼻，“你只是头发白了，脸上多了几条皱纹而已。其他有任何改变吗？”  
他甚至看起来比山姆和巴基都更为健硕，强壮。  
“我征求过罗杰斯的意见，他无意再继续担任美国队长了。”弗瑞说，“但我希望他能成为你们这支小队的队长。是的，你们，包括威尔逊和巴恩斯。希尔将担任你们的特别联络员。”  
“美国队长的队长？”巴基忽然来了一句，所有人都笑了起来。巴基很高兴自己的幽默感又回来了。  
“所以我们仍然能称呼你为罗杰斯队长。”希尔看着史蒂夫说，史蒂夫微笑着点了点头。  
“好吧，”山姆嘟哝了一句，“虽然我觉得，我还是做回我的猎鹰比较好。”  
“你是个称职的美国队长，山姆。”史蒂夫拍拍他的肩，“我也为你骄傲，兄弟。”  
山姆咧嘴笑了，显然，来自于史蒂夫的称赞让他倍受鼓舞。

 

弗瑞并没有多讲废话，在确认了以后由史蒂夫来担任巴基和山姆的行动指挥官后，就干脆的宣布会议结束。  
“你们可以回去了。”他说，“有任务希尔会联系队长的，我是指，罗杰斯队长。”  
史蒂夫点点头。  
“太好了！”山姆欢呼道，“终于不用再让我来制定什么该死的作战计划了！“  
“你根本就没制定过什么计划。”巴基吐槽他，“哪次不是我和你随便讨论一下，然后就直接开干？”  
史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，他们一起离开弗瑞办公室，山姆提议，为了庆祝史蒂夫重回他们的队伍，应该去吃顿大餐。  
“不用了吧？”史蒂夫有些无奈，“我们不是一直在一起吗？这有什么好值得庆祝？”  
“这不一样！”山姆激动的反驳，“你回来重新当我们的队长了！“  
最后，三人还是去了附近一家餐厅吃披萨——披萨是永恒的美味。直到吃饱喝足，山姆才心满意足的和他们告别。  
巴基和史蒂夫一起步行回家，血清终于再次彻底改变了史蒂夫的身体，他轻轻松松的一路走回家。回到家后，史蒂夫催促巴基先去洗澡，等到巴基从浴室出来后，发现史蒂夫已经把脏衣服扔进了洗衣机，厨房里传出现煮咖啡浓郁的香味，客厅的留声机里播放着节奏舒缓的歌曲，整个屋子里弥漫着一种温暖、居家的氛围。  
巴基不由得停住了脚步。  
史蒂夫正靠倚在窗边，一手端着咖啡杯，出神的望着窗外的景色。听到巴基的脚步声，他转过头来，阳光正好洒在他的肩上，他微笑着的面庞看起来如此美好。  
“旅行愉快吗，巴基？”史蒂夫开口问道，“去哪儿度假了？”  
巴基眯着眼，和史蒂夫的视线对上，片刻，转开了头。  
“我去了大峡谷。”他回答。  
史蒂夫吃惊的微微睁大了眼睛，他显然想说什么，最后顿了顿，说出口的是：“我们曾经说过要一起去的大峡谷是吗？”  
巴基点了点头。  
“我们……我们可以下次再一起去，巴基。”史蒂夫轻声说。  
巴基笑了笑，一边擦拭着头发，一边随意的回答：“好啊，等下次有机会的话。”  
但他心里知道，他大概不会再和史蒂夫一起去大峡谷了。他永远都是史蒂夫最忠诚的朋友，就像山姆，但也就仅此而已了。  
这不正是你所期待的吗，史蒂夫？


End file.
